Love Me, Please
by reachuphigh
Summary: The attention he was asking for wasn't exactly a kiss.   Mikado/Aoba, oneshot.


Nights had become increasingly quiet in Ikebukuro, even for the Blue Squares. They had no need to pick fights, and Mikado was relishing the fact that things had calmed down, even if only for such a short period of time. He had realized that if one week was quiet, the next would either be as quiet or utter hell—most likely the latter, considering how people wanted to scare, almost like they would have left their rival gang '_out of practice_' if kept sitting and fighting in a petty manner among each other for a week. During this quiet week, Mikado found himself spending more time with Aoba than normal—more time than he may have liked, to begin with.

They'd eaten dinner together at a nice restaurant, courtesy of extra money sent to Mikado from his parents for doing well in the last semester, receiving top marks before winter break rolled around. It brought an unusually warm smile to his features, pleased that they would be so kind to offer such a thing. He'd flipped absently through the cash, offering to take Aoba somewhere nice—considering he'd never really done much but fight _beside _his kohai, fight _with_ his kohai, or something along those lines. There seemed to be a power struggle between the teenagers, but Mikado attempted to push it off like it was something that **wasn't** what it was.

Dinner was over, as was the movie they had caught before heading back to Mikado's apartment. They were quiet, barely saying anything during the walk. It took several moments, as it had also taken several weeks for Aoba to gain the '_courage_' he needed to grab onto Mikado's hand, even for once. This all happened in the movie theatre, of course, never giving the older a chance to catch a glimpse of the, most likely, embarrassed expression that had passed for fleeting moments over the others sharp features before returning to the cocky and sharky bastard he happened to be. It was simply **odd**, to put the right words to it.

The warmth of the apartment greeted the two, Aoba being a complete idiot who forgot his coat, forcing Mikado to give up his own as he attempted to stay warm in his thin jacket and scarf. It wasn't the worst, but he knew _something_ would arise—whether sickness or some impairment. He was inside, just like the other, taking a small stretch before padding softly in socks to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. The scarf was still around his neck, as was his jacket to contain some warmth. Arms were instantly felt around his torso, curiously looking back before a smirk tugged the corners of his lips upwards.

"Ne, Aoba-kun?" he drew out slowly in a low tone, chuckle laced between words.

"Hn. Senpai never gives me enough attention."

The reply was simple and sounded snarky. If anything, this only _annoyed _Mikado. A brow rose before turning, fingers slipping through those of one hand of the other males. Fingers of his free hand curled around a fragile wrist, bringing the hand to his mouth. Marine blue hues slid over the scar before his tongue followed, smirk returning at the pleased sound he earned from the other. The only thing running through his mind was, '_Fucking masochist. .. I swear, he'll get it more than this one day._' Of course, his words would forever remain unsaid until Aoba would face an experience completely unexpected.

Pleadingly, the younger's lips parted as Mikado managed to push him back against the counter, taking the advantage of his height to press a knee directly between thin legs. Another noise followed from Aoba, along with girlish fingers holding tight to the navy scarf. The_ messy _and_ frantic_ appearance was noted and enjoyed, blushing cheeks and clothing falling from small shoulders perking the Leader's interest more than before.

Lips claimed Aoba's in a fierce kiss, and there was no surprise—**almost** like it had been expected coming from his 'senpai'. He wasn't pleased by the lack of response. However, the new connection between their tongues finally earned the surprise and lustful groan being looked for. Seconds, minutes, hours—however long it was—passed in the pair's heated moment. Mikado pulled away, a pleased look playing along his own features at the flushed one he had been waiting to see from the smaller.

"Is that better, Aoba-_kun_?~" he asked, voice soft.

"Un.."


End file.
